


Lunch Special

by crossfaded, logicallyContradictory



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutants, Original Character(s), Other, Vaginal Fingering, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossfaded/pseuds/crossfaded, https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallyContradictory/pseuds/logicallyContradictory
Summary: Acikka Tripps stops for lunch at the wrong psionic's deli. Illustrations by Acikka's owner, Crossfaded AKA Acid=LSD. https://ask-trollcid.tumblr.com/





	1. Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic depictions of violence, hardcore sexual fetishes, and potential gore. Extreme NSFW!

What’s this? A short teal blood in a thick parka with rather long hair and deformed, twisted horns, is wandering around a lowblood district, trying to avoid attention from pedestrians. His hand darts into trolls’ pockets and coats so quick no one notices. The teal-blood, after doing this nearly five times, sides off into an alleyway to enjoy his spoils. He got a wallet from each mark and is now taking the boonbucks from them.  Acikka made around six hundred boonbucks in total from this pickpocket session, feeling pretty good about his haul today.

Just then, he realizes he is rather hungry. The short troll steps out on the other side of the alleyway, pushing his long hair out of his face. Looking up and down the road, he spots a building that could solve his problem: A deli. Acikka makes haste over there, opening the door and entering the shop.

The inside of the deli is lit by white fluorescent light on blue tile floor. The room has two glass cases spanning the length of every wall except that which the entrance is. Behind the counter directly opposite the door is an average height goldblood chopping meat on a cutting board atop a counter. His back is to his new customer until the bell on the door chimes. There is a door to the butcher’s right. When the bell chimes, the owner of this deli turns around and leans on the counter, beckoning him forwards with a smile.

“Don’t be shy~!” The butcher speaks cheerily, but with a suspiciously pleasant wave.

He is a gold-blooded psionic and his eyes are lime green and sky blue. His horns are double, two earlike ones right above the aforementioned body part, and two sharp pointed ones straight up atop his head. He wears a black rubber apron and a gold t-shirt.

Acikka walks closer to the counter, stomach rumbling softly as he looks at the meat and sandwiches behind the glass. He looks up at the employee of this establishment, clearing his throat to speak.

“What kind of lunch foods you have here?” His voice is rather soft, but confident.

The psionic gestures around the case as he speaks, “Ohhh, many different things. For meats there’s hoofbeast, cluckbeast, _or_ one of my specialties: A secret congealment of two kinds of delicious meat flavors!”

As the small mid-blood looks around the choices, the gold is staring at him intensely. Something about those absolutely appalling horns is just alluring to the butcher. Gaious has an infatuation with deformities and mutations. The twisted horns are just fantastic in his eyes. He wants them.

The gold’s thoughts are interrupted by the soft words of his customer.

“This looks good.” Acikka is pointing to a selection of sliced meat. It's on a tray in the display, an orange tinge to it. Gaious moves around from the back of the glass cases to pull the tray out and set it atop the counter.

“Thiiis…” The butcher draws the word out as he inspects the label on the tray, “Steak of the bronze blooded woodland deer~!”

He speaks with sincere interest, his love of flesh obvious. However he giggles softly when peering at the mark of a star next to the label. This mark means nothing to hungry teal, but it reminds Gaious what this flesh _really_ is. It sure as the Furthest Ring is not venison.

The dual eyed troll grabs two different loaves of bread from a bread box on the counter behind him; wheat and white.

“Which would a delicate thing like you prefer?”

The teal looks up at the other with a taken-aback look. He wasn't particularly expecting that. The troll simply points at the darker loaf with a mutter of “That”.

“Wheat it is!” Gaious takes a meat cleaver and slams it down on the loaf twice.

This sudden motion with a ridiculously oversized blade startles Acikka, causing him to jump slightly. He watches as the psion takes a few slices of meat and prepares the food. The waiting customer's stomach can't help but rumble yet again. Soon enough, the butcher has a sandwich ready for the smaller troll. He hands it to Acikka, who accepts it.

“Five boonbucks~” Gaious says this, hand outstretched.

The teal-blood places the money in his hand and begins to eat. He takes large, rather voracious bites from the sandwich, chewing like he hasn't eaten in weeks. Gaious had turned to place the money in lockbox on the countertop. Turning back, his coolly colored eyes widen to see that his customer had already finished his meal and was licking any crumbs and meat juices from his fingers. Once sure his hands were stripped of every last morsel of food, the small teal turns to leave.

As he grabs the handle of the door, he speaks, “Thanks…”

Pulling the door, he frowns. It wouldn't budge. Acikka pulls at it again, starting to panic slightly. Looking up at the door, he sees green and blue Sparks around the door. Psionic sparks. His head whips around to see that Gaious is standing on the customer side of the counters, arms crossed, face grinning.

“Let me out…” The teal mutters this forcefully, glaring at this gold's idea of a prank.

The troll he's speaking to merely begins to approach him, “But I want you to stay~”

This makes Acikka just begin panicking. He pressed himself against the door as Gaious gets way too close for comfort. The gold’s hand shoots to the smaller troll’s horns, causing a started yelp to sound from the teal.

“I really like these.” Gaious says this so casually, his hands prodding and rubbing at the misshapen horns.

Due to the deformity of said extremities, Acikka receives no pleasure from this, but pain. He struggles to pull away, but Gaious is holding his head quite still. The gold is going to keep this boy.

“Wanna come into my hive? I wanna show you something!”

Acikka’s eyes widen and he growls out, “Hell no! Let me go!”

The teal is struggling violently to get away from this ever growing lunacy. He growls weakly and grabs Gaious’s wrist as the gold begins to walk towards the counter, dragging Acikka with him. His blunt fingernails dig into the butcher’s arm, failing to do any effect to him. Passing the counter with his new captive, Gaious begins to unlock the door to his hive. The teal, thinking that the other’s distraction could help him escape, tugs his head away roughly; A bit too roughly for he ends up falling over, smacking the back of his head on the hard tile floor. Acikka groans in pain, remaining still on the floor. Gaious turns around and frowns.

“Aw...look what you did…” In frustration, he uses his psionics to grab Acikka’s leg.

He promptly turns and passes through the doorway. With the teal being dragged in mental haze behind him, Gaious walks through his office, which also housed the meat locker, and into his hive’s kitchen.

The kitchen was built hallway style, with counter in either side. The oven and fridge were on the fair end and next to the over is a metal door with three locks. As Acikka is dragged past this door, he turns pale. The thought of what could be through there is just too foreboding. Past the kitchen in Gaious’s main living room. A simple couch sits a distance from a television, a coffee table between them. Gaious’s hive is extremely...normal. there are three doors off the living room. Two hang ajar to reveal his respite and his bathroom. Another is shut, a lock on this as well. The gold drags his newest pet to this door, unlocking it with another key and pushing it open.

From his view on the floor, along with blurry vision from what is probably a concussion, Acikka can see the horror that awaits him. A steel table sits in the center of this room, a medical light directly above it. The floor is cold white tile, and it dips down towards the middle of the room where there is a drain. As the teal is lifted onto the table, he can see more. A long table sits against the wall opposite the door, covered in horrific instruments. The captive weakly tries to resist as his beloved coat is removed and is forced up to lay down, hands and legs bound to the table in a t-pose. He starts to hyperventilate now. The other table haunts him with it's collection of blades, tweezers, medical devices...there's even a chainsaw! Acikka realizes his fate and begins to cry.

Gaious had turned to set his arpon on a hook on the wall, but he looks back at the troll on his cutting board. Acikka’s hair flayed out beneath his head while he strains to look at his captor. His face is already a mess of teal sorrow. Gaious wipes some tears away and smiles. When he speaks, it's as if he's a caring moirail to the captive.

“The deli is still open for six more hours. You stay here and wait for me, my beautiful little abomination!”

Gaious giggles but is drowned out by the teal's outburst of wails. Slowly, he steps out of the room and shuts the door, but not before turning the lights off. Acikka is stuck, bound to a cold table, alone in utter darkness. His tears flow like a river down his face as he predicts the torture that would await him. He can only pray that he gets a quick death.


	2. Exploration

As Gaious had said, he returned to his shop and manned it for the remaining hours it was open to the public. More customers had come and gone for lunch at his establishment, but none were quite as delicious as the little teal he caught earlier. As he began to close down the Deli, locking the door, shutting the lights off, putting the money away, he got excited for the night he’s going to spend with his newest specimen.

Locking the door to his hive from the inside, the gold turns around to the kitchen. The metal door near the oven was still locked up tight. He smiles at it, but walks past it. Gaious will visit them once he’s finished with the little teal waiting for him. The gold moves to the sink, gathering a sponge and a cloth, then proceeding to head across his living room to the door of his, what others would call, torture chamber.

The lights were off and since there were no windows, the captive would have been stuck in darkness for the hours he was alone. Gaious flips the light switch, turning the medical lamp above the table on. Acikka was a wreck; The small troll’s face was coated in dry teal tears. His eyes were currently shut, he'd passed out after nearly three hours of wailing sobs. The butcher moves around to inspect his new pet’s arms. Acikka’s wrists were bruised from his straining against the restraints. Gaious huffs in disappointed at this, he wanted a pristine body before he got to work. Whilst the teal sleeps, the psionic dresses in his apron and gloves, moving to his tool table and picks up a pair of shears.

Of course he would not begin unless the beauty on his cutting board was awake! Gently, Gaious pets the teal’s head just above the forehead.

“Little pet...wake up~...” The gold's voice is basically a coo, trying to rouse his captive.

Acikka’s eyes open almost immediately, his face contorting into fear and sorrow as he sees that his nightmare was real. The tears are already flowing again.

Gaious smiles softly and stands up straight, “Did you sleep well?”

The bound troll starts crying full force again, his voice rather weak, “No! Let me go!”

His captor shushes him softly, frowning as he fiddles with Acikka’s jacket. In hindsight he should have removed it before binding the troll. Oh well! Taking the shears, Gaious begins to cut. First, the sleeves are cut off the jacket with a soft snip snip snip, allowing the butcher to pull them from beneath the cuffs. Then, the remaining loop around the teal's arms are cut to make the rest of the jacket easy to remove. Now Acikka is sitting in his t-shirt and pants. The destruction of one of his favorite jacket only cause him to wail louder. Another hushing sound comes from the butcher, patting his pet’s head. The shears now move from the neck of the shirt down to his waist, also cutting the arm loops to pull this article of clothing off as well. Gaious grins at the bar chest now before him, but focuses on finishing this task. His shears move to cut from the waist of the pants to the groin, as well as down the legs. Removing this as well, Gaious smiles at the view of Acikka’s nook. But where is his underwear? At this point, the teal wishes he'd work them today. It would have prolonged the inevitable.

Now that he is completely naked and exposed, Acikka shivers and whimpers between sobs. Gaious however, sets the shears back in its place between some scalpels and a bonesaw. He is excited. Cracking his fingers through the rubber gloves, he stands next to his captive and looks him up and down.

“You're absolutely gorgeous!” The butcher gasps as he runs his gloved fingers down Acikka’s chest.

The teal shudders and whines softly, eyes blinded by tears. The rubber fingers begin to move over his grub scars, eliciting a strained moan against Acikka’s will. Gaious’s ear flick in response to it, he’s enjoying himself. Continuing his inspection of the troll, Gaious’s fingers travel up to the face. Ignoring Acikka’s sounds of distress, he prods his thumbs at the other’s neck, pulls his eyelids up to gaze into his eyes, and without warning, stuffed two fingers into the teal’s mouth. Acikka wretches at the taste of rubber, gagging slightly. Gaious’s fingers run along the blunt teeth and down his tongue.

“Did you grind your teeth down? They're so dull!” The butcher giggles a bit and withdraws his hand, looking at the saliva on the glove.

Slowly, keeping eye contact with his victim, he licks the saliva off. The teal tinted fluid is visible on his tongue before he closes his mouth, grinning. This sight makes Acikka begin crying even harder. Gaious then picks up the sponge and runs it under the utility sink in the corner of the room. Returning to his cutting board, he starts to rub the wet sponge in circles around the smaller troll’s chest. The water is ice hold, causing Acikka to shudder and whine, goosebumps forming on his bound arms. Gaious finishes with the torso, wiping it down with the cloth, before he begins starts washing the arms now. He continues to do this with the teal’s entire body, rubbing the sponge along the skin, drying with the cloth, wringing the sponge out, and doing it again. Acikka deals with this for now, mumbling protest at the freezing water. That is, until Gaious moves the sponge to his nether regions. The cold water on his most sensitive area causes Acikka to scream out in protest. Gaious’s ears perk up quickly and he smiles, continuing to scrub, before drying the area.

“Shoosh, I have to wash you before I can do anything!” Gaious pats the troll’s head again, moving to stand near his legs, “Let’s seeee~.”

The rubber veiled fingers begin to slowly rub at the slit between Acikka’s legs, attempting to coax his bulge out. The teal begins to protest between sobs, shaking his head.

“Don't touch there p-please!” After he speaks he breaks down into wails.

While he pleads and cries, Acikka cannot control his bulge. The stimulation from the smiling gold blood causes the tendril to slowly slide out from its hiding place inside his body. Once it reaches its full length, five inches or so, Gaious grabs it with his other hand, running his thumb along the shaft of the tentacle. His intent is not to pleasure, but to observe the organ. His ministrations do rouse a soft moan against Acikka’s will, however. The butcher simply ignores this, letting go of the tentacle to focus on the nook now. Without warning, he shoves three fingers inside the exposed troll. This causes the teal to scream out in both pleasure and horror, clenching his eyes shut as he reflexively pushes his hips against the fingers. Gaious shushes him again, to no effect, and focuses on observing the hole he is basically molesting. His fingers pushes so deep that his thumb is hooked over the nook, causing Acikka to scream out louder. Grinning a bit, the gold finds he enjoys the soft, squishy inner walls of the teal. He spreads his fingers deep within the nook, stretching it slowly. This was just enough to throw the captive over the edge.

Bucking his hips into the air, Acikka screams out and spills teal material onto his chest and the table below, “F-FUUUCK!”

Pulling his hand away, Gaious just chuckles at the sudden orgasm of his pet, “Look at the mess you made.”

The teal is panting now, post-orgasm moans rasping out of him. His chest and groin were a mess of his own genetic material. Whether Gaious wanted him to feel pleasure or not, Acikka surely felt molested.

The gold butcher was picking back up the sponge, and wetting it. Then, now anticipating the cold, the bound troll shivered and mewled as his body is clean of his own genetic fluids. Soon enough his skin was clean once more, his bulge returning to its hiding place within his nook.

“Mmm, your body is gonna be fun to play with~!” Gaious says this in a playful voice, the other troll whining and sobbing softly.

The gold takes one glove off and pulls his phone from his pants pocket.

Sighing, he places it back and begins to clean up the rest of the room. Placing the sponge and cloth in the utility sink and hanging his apron up, he speaks with a tone of disappointment.  
“I'm sorry pet, it's getting late.” Patting the tral on the head, he smiles, and kisses his forehead, “We both have to rest before we can really start playing.”

These words make Acikka start crying yet again. As Gaious turns the light off and moves towards the door, the teal gasps out pleads, “No please, let me go!”

The butcher smiles, “Oh, I will tomorrow, we're gonna have so much fun!”

Darkness falls upon the baked troll again, stuck with his tears and sorrow. He'll have to cry himself to sleep again soon enough.


End file.
